Write You Heart Out
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari have been friends for 2 years. They grow steadily closer and Reborn notices the feelings they hold. When an accident brings them closer, Reborn helps them with their relationship. 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tsuna loved life sometimes, most of the time though he hated it with a burning passion. He had the worst of luck and always fell down the stairs on a daily basis. His school mates weren't a help either.

Most people at school call him a nerd for being at the top of the school in every subject except gym. He can't get over his extreme clumsiness.

The only thing people respected him for was his writing.

His stories were one of wonders. They were one of the best around the school by far. He only shares them with his one and only friend, Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect of Namamori.

The only reason Tsuna was this smart was because of his Guardian, Reborn. His guardian was one of his dads friends before him and Tsuna's mother got killed in a car accident. Reborn was sent to care for Tsuna in his infant form. A couple years back Reborn got his original form back.

Since Tsuna was very young when his parents died he had no memories of them and only had nightmares of being alone in the house, Tsuna hates being alone for any given amount of time unless he wishes it.

So, for Tsuna, writing is his only escape of that loneliness he often feels when Reborn goes on one of his jobs. Hibari is the only one who sees the stories and when they're alone together, they make up their own stories.

But something Hibari doesn't know is that Tsuna has a crush on his friend. What Tsuna doesn't know is that his best friend has a crush on him. Reborn notices easily and decides to do something about it. This is where our story starts.

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up already!" Reborn shouted, breaking the silence of the house.

"You said you would wake me up when I was late! It's 6 in the morning!" Tsuna groaned rolling over to look at his guardian.

"You have stuff to do today. We're going to be training too." Reborn leaned against the door frame.

"I have school today. And I thought I asked you not to call me that any more!"

"It's been cancelled until 4th period. You asked me not to call you Dame-Tsuna and I disagreed. Now hurry up because we're starting soon." Reborn walked off to get a cup of coffee.

Grumbling, Tsuna got up and got ready for the day. He went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. Tsuna sat down and ate in silence.

"Dame-Tsuna, I changed my mind. You're going to school now." Reborn said as he flicked his fedora down to hide the sadistic glint in his eye.

"N-now? But it's only 6:30. School doesn't start for another 4 hours." Tsuna stared at the raven incredulously.

"Well, that's too bad. Now get going." Reborn cocked a gun and aimed it at Tsuna for motivation. Tsuna jumped up and got his shoes on. Grabbing a scarf and his bag, he ran out the door. The door locked behind him when he closed it too.

He walked to school close to freezing with the early morning frost. Tsuna arrived ridiculously early and decided to pass time in his favourite spot at school, under the bleachers where he first met Kyoya.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsuna ran throughout the deserted school, it being well beyond the time to go home. Tsuna was running for what felt like hours when he finally came upon a hiding spot. He climbed in and started to wonder how he got into this predicament._

_ "Oh right. I ticked off the kendo captain by stepping on his foot. Whoops." Tsuna thought, mentally hitting himself._

_Hearing scuffling sounds, he looked up. He was stationed under the bleachers and was quite hard to see if you looked down. The scuffling was coming from a man with tonfas brandished beating the kendo captain and his goons easily. The man with the tonfas looked under the bleachers and saw the brunette shaking slightly._

_ "Herbivore, what are you doing here so late? You're supposed to be home now." The man hid his tonfas who knows where and crouched outside the bleachers._

_ "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm not an herbivore.__" Tsuna said confused at the comment._

_ "Yes you are. You're exampling herbivorous behaviour. My names Hibari Kyoya."_

_"Hello Hibari-san. Thank you for getting rid of the people chasing me."_

_ "They were disturbing the peace. Get home before you're next. Your parents are probably worried."_

_Tsuna smiled sadly and said so softly that Hibari barely heard him, "I don't have parents". Tsuna then walked out from under the bleachers and ran to get his stuff he had left in the classroom. This had shocked Hibari. He didn't expect that he would say that._

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he leaned his head against the pole behind him. He had been there for 15 minutes and he was already bored. He wanted to talk to Kyoya like he used to. He would always stutter and it didn't help the piecing eyes Hibari always had.

And speak of the devil, Hibari happened to walk around a bend of the school that Tsuna was located at. Hibari was making his rounds around school in case of intruders. There was no school and Hibari had to keep the school safe. He walked around a corner and saw a certain brunette under the bleachers.

"Tsunayoshi, I thought I told you to come in through the front gates at 7:30 if you want to be early so much." Hibari was irritated at the brunette for showing so early despite there being no school. Hibari silently sat beside the brunette under the bleachers.

"Reborn woke me up at six this morning saying we had stuff to do. He told me that school had been cancelled until 4th period so he wanted to do stuff before then. He then changed his min and sent me school, locking the door behind me. He had a glint in his eye he tried to hide so I'm trying to figure out what he's up to." Tsuna sighed at his guardian's spartan ways.

"Hn. Well, I have paper work I have to finish. You could come and keep me company if you want. We also have no school at all today." Hibari got up and walked off. Even though Hibari doesn't show it, he's actually quite nervous around the brunette. He hid it well but Reborn picked up on it and planned on Hiabri finding Tsuna alone to put his plan into action.

So they went to Hibari's office where no one would dare interrupt them. They went in and while Hibari did his paper work, Tsuna talked to him and they sat like that for the entire day. In the middle of the day, Hibari had finished his paper work and sat beside Tsuna and they talked until it was near dark.

"Tsunayoshi, I think it's time you got home before your guardian kills you." Hibari commented as he glanced at the darkened sky.

"He's probably cheering by now. He's a demon for a reason." Tsuna muttered stubbornly. He really didn't want to go back home.

"He obviously loves you as a son."

"Well, thanks for spending today with me, Kyoya." Tsuna slid the door open and walked down the halls with a small smile of content. Hibari watched Tsuna cross the grounds of the school. His lips tilted up in a smile similar to Tsuna's.

"No wonder I like you, Tsunayoshi." Hibari mumbled as he went to patrol, Namamori.

Hibari and Tsuna both thought of each other as they walked. Tsuna more than Hibari. Tsuna didn't pay attention to where he was walking. There was a car coming around a sharp bend in the road. There was no way to know when the car would hit somebody since the driver was drunk. The driver ran every red light he passed and was bound to hit somebody soon enough. Tsuna just happened to be that person.

Hibari had been tracking this car and saw that Tsuna was crossing the street right when the car came. Hibari yelled out but it fell to deaf ears as Tsuna was hit. Tsuna, on instinct, jumped up slightly and rolled across the hood. Tsuna landed and hit his head considerably hard.

He was lying on the ground as he heard footsteps. Hibari leaned over him with a worried expression. Tsuna gathered his strength and grabbed Hibari's shirt, and whispered into his ears. Tsuna collapsed onto Hibari as the ambulance Hibari called came around the corner.

* * *

**Hello, here I am again with another story. For those who read and favourited my other few fanfics, I thank you for that.**

**This story will be a long one but I don't know how much I'll update this one but I'll try to update as much as I can. If you have any questions about the story then please don't hesitate to ask.**

**So, I wish you all a good night/day and hope to hear your thoughts.**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Tsuna was taken away from Hibari, he was whisked off to the hospital. Hibari made his way over to Tsuna's house to tell Reborn about Tsuna and that he was in the hospital. Reborn to the information in with a nod.

"I assume you're as worried as I am?" Reborn asked as he closed and locked the front door. He started walking with Hibari trailing behind.

"Of course, he's my friend." Came the curt reply.

"I know you like him more than a friend. It's fine by my standards and I say go for it."

Hibari couldn't get ride of the annoying blush on his face for the rest of the walk to the hospital.

* * *

Tsuna was emitted to the hospital and treated in under 2 hours. They seemed to know that both Reborn and Hibari hated waiting, working as fast as they could while still doing their job right.

Tsuna had a concussion from hitting his head off of the concrete, it wasn't too severe but it was still serious. He also had a sprained wrist, when he jumped up when he was hit it decreased his injuries so that helped him only get minor injuries.

The nurses had given him some pain killers from his concussion, so when Hibari and Reborn got there he was asleep and wouldn't wake up for another hour. Reborn went to fill some papers out and get some close for Tsuna. He was going to be staying for observation. Hibari to wait for Tsuna to wake up, holding Tsuna's hand lightly.

Tsuna woke up with a sense of content. When he whispered into Hibari's ear, he had kind of confessed his love to Hibari. Looking over to his right, Tsuna saw that Hibari had fallen asleep without letting go of his hand.

Tsuna smiled softly as he looked at Hibari. He looked a lot more relaxed and cuter when he was asleep. Tsuna would never admit it but he looked absolutely adorable in Tsuna's opinion.

Hibari suddenly looked over surprising the younger of the two. There was a flash of relief in Hibari's eyes as he squeezed Tsuna's hand. "I see you're awake, Tsunayoshi. How do you feel?"

"I-I'm fine Hibari-san. I'm just a little sore is all. How are you?" Tsuna shifted his position slightly.

"You should worry about yourself for once. Reborn's gone to fill out some paper work and get you a change of clothes. You'll be spending the night for observation."

"Oh, well at least I have you and Reborn to keep me company for a while."

Hibari merely smirked and said, "Of course I would keep my lover company." Prompting Tsuna to blush deeply as he stuttered.

Tsuna looked away, looking at anything but Hibari. "A-Ah, about that-"

Hibari interrupted Tsuna mid sentence. "What's there to talk about? I'm simply accepting your confession." When he had finished talking, Hibari smiled. Not a smirk, but an actual smile.

Reborn was watching the interaction with the two with a sadistic smirk. He left the bag of clothes at the front desk and walked off thinking, _'It'll be fun playing with those two.' _

Tsuna and Hibari sneezed when Reborn thought that. "Somebody must be talking about us." Tsuna mumbled with a pretty good idea who.

* * *

Tsuna stayed in the hospital that night. He didn't sleep that well because he kept thinking about what Hibari had said. There was also a pain in his side that was a dull thrum and wouldn't leave no matter what he did. He didn't want to bother anyone so he kept quiet about it.

The next day Tsuna was taken home after many test by the hospital just to make sure that nothing else was wrong, nothing was. The dull pain on Tsuna's side was discovered to be nothing more then a bruise that developed from getting hit there.

Tsuna wasn't so sure but didn't say anything about it, trusting the doctors judgment. They got home and Tsuna was ordered straight to his bed without any questions. Hibari was told to stay with Tsuna, as Reborn had to go to the store for the prescriptions that Tsuna needed.

The Skylark agreed and walked up to the room of the slumbering male. Hibari missed the sadistic glint in the guardians mind before said man left.

Hibari felt a chill go up his spine. He shivered involuntarily but nonetheless continued to the room of his love interest. He knocked softly on the door before entering the room.

Tsuna was sleeping too deeply to be wakened, but as Hibari walked deeper into the room, Tsuna tensed slightly as he registered a presence in his muddled state.

The raven haired teen noticed and said, "Relax, it's just me." That made the brunette beckon him over tiredly. Hibari complied and held the hand dangling over the side of the bed.

"H-Hello, Kyoya." Tsuna said tiredly as he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

"How are you feeling Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm fine, I'm guessing Reborn went to get the medication?" Tsuna pushed over slightly as Hibari sat down by his head.

"Hn, he left me to take care of you while he was gone." Hibari started to massage Tsuna's scalp making the latter purr slightly. He had gotten a headache and the hand going through his hair eased it slightly.

Tsuna started to fall asleep after a few minutes. Hibari continued his petting but moved so that Tsuna's head was resting on his lap and Hibari was comfortable.

Reborn was actually taking his sweet old time purposefully. He wanted Tsuna to be happy for once and have a chance at his love life. Smirking he walked into a cafe and sat at one of the tables. He ordered an espresso, grabbed a newspaper that was on the table and started to relax. He was going to be here for a while, might as well enjoy it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I have a lot of fluff moments in my stories because if I write anything else my dad or mom might accidentally read it and I don't want to deal with that fall out. I might have a couple kissing scenes that will not be very good but still there but it's most likely gonna stop at that.**

**I would like to thank you guys for all the favourites, the follows, and reviews I've gotten and wish you all a good night/day.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As time wore on, Hibari and Tsuna had fallen asleep. After a while Tsuna woke up inhaling a cinnamon scent from the crook in Hibari's neck. Tsuna blushed slightly and pulled back from him. He let a slight squeak of surprise and embarrassment when the arms around him tighten.

"Tsunayoshi, stop wiggling and go back to sleep." Hibari said with his eyes still closed.

"B-But I have to go to the bathroom, Kyoya." Tsuna stuttered out even more embarrassed.

Hibari smirked and let him go. Adding a teasing, "If you need help just yell." as Tsuna walked out the door. Causing Tsuna to blush even deeper and yell back, "Like I'd ever ask for your help."

"Can't believe he said something like that. So embarrassing." Tsuna muttered as he walked into his room again. He stopped when he saw Hibari on his side in the bed sleeping peacefully.

With his back to the wall, Hibari slept with a peaceful expression. Tsuna crawled as quietly and as carefully as he could. He was pleasantly surprised when felt arms go around his middle and pull him closer to the Skylark. He complied and settled so his head was resting quite close to the others. He shifted a little to get more comfortable and soon fell asleep.

The last thing he remembers think was, _'Kyoya has such a nice smell of cinnamon around him'_, before falling asleep.

* * *

Someone leaving the bed, not enough to wake him up all the way but enough to make him aware awoke Tsuna. He peeked up and over the top of the covers to see Hibari talking on his phone.

Hibari noticed that Tsuna was awake and quickly ended his phone conversation with a quick 'no'. He was leaning against the windowsill, and he straightened up to walk over to the door.

He paused before opening it and said, "Tsunayoshi, go take a shower and brush your teeth. I'll be back soon enough. I have to deal with some _hooligans _trying to disrupt the peace of Namimori." The ravenette sneered at the word hooligans. He left through the front door after saying goodbye.

Tsuna did what he said and had a quick shower. When he walked out all he could smell was black licorice from the shampoo he used. For some reason he liked the smell and always used it. He doesn't know why.

He had brushed his teeth and changed into a new pair of PJ's that were a royal blue. He curled up into his bed again and fell asleep snuggled warmly into his blankets.

* * *

The next day at school there was a buzz in the air. It was because of two things.

Somebody had spread a rumour that Hibari was dating somebody. No one knew who spread it or if it was true but nobody wanted to ask Hibari himself. The only known person to be able to get close to him was Dame-Tsuna but he was a home today.

The second thing was the news of the car accident Tsuna was involved in. That one was not as cared about as the juicier gossip of Hibari dating someone so it was quickly forgotten.

Hibari walked Nami-high's perimeter making his rounds. The buzz that followed in his wake was getting on his nerves though as he could hear his name and Tsunayoshi's mixed in with the whispers.

Finally having enough, he approached a girl that did the same whispering to her friends. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she flinched at the annoyed and pissed face Hibari was wearing.

"Excuse me, why are you talking about me and Tsunayoshi?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, um, well there's a rumour going around that you're dating somebody. Nobody knows who started the rumour or if it's true though!" She said the last part in a rush, hoping she wouldn't get bitten to death because of what she said.

"Damn guardian." Hibari muttered. "It's true by the way. Now leave before I bite you to death." Hibari raised his tonfas for emphasis, effectively scattering the group of three girls that planned on telling the school that the rumour was true.

"Why did say something about Tsunayoshi and me?" The prefect said to Reborn as he walked over to him.

"I thought it would be fun to jump start the relationship. Don't you?" He said as he smirk, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I'm fine with it but there's a chance that people will make fun of Tsunayoshi about him dating me. Some people don't take too kindly to homosexuals sometimes, especially here." Hibari scowled as he explained his reasoning.

The guardian hummed in agreement before replying, "He'll deal with it. He's done it before so why not now? He's not one to cower behind others when people slur people he holds close."

"I've noticed it once before but it was nothing major. I understand but I can still worry about him, can't I?"

"Oho, acting as the concerned boyfriend already, Hibari?" He dodged a tonfa to the head and stepped out of swinging distance. "Come over tonight. He probably wants to see you. Pack extra clothes too."

"Why?"

"I'll be seeing that you stay over night so you can look over him for me. I have stuff to do so I need a baby sitter. If you do this I'll owe you whatever favour you want." Turning on his heel and lifted a hand to wave over his head, Reborn left a stunned Hibari behind.

_'I never agreed to anything though.' _

Deciding to go to the library instead of arguing like he wanted to, Hibari walked over there to get himself a book that he needed for a research project due the next week. He went between the shelves looking for the book he needed. After finding it he emerged from the shelf and went to walk to the counter to check it out.

He didn't expect that he would find a ladder blocking his way and it to be wobbling with nobody holding it steady. Sighing, he resolved to hold the ladder steady for the person, who was shocked that the Disciplinary Committee president would help him to not fall while changing a light.

"H-Hibari-san? What are you doing?" The student asked as he continued changing the light. He had broken it and he didn't want to argue with an angry librarian.

"Hn, I don't want people getting injured on Namimori property."

_'Yet you do that exact thing every day.' _The student sweat dropped at the response and the unspoken comment.

While the student was working, he really didn't know how to do this, a couple guys came running around the corner. One crashed shoulder first into the ladder, making it wobble. The student fixing the light fell off the ladder, the ladder coming with him.

Hibari acted fast and shielded the student on the floor with his arm from getting hit from the ladder. When he had it standing back up, he turned to the two cowering people that ran into the ladder.

"Herbivores, why were you running?" He asked in a steely calm voice that promised pain to come if they didn't answer.

"W-We were, um, running because I took-took something from him." The first one to speak had blonde hair and green eyes, obviously a foreigner, and jabbed a thumb behind him to his friend.

"For making a ruckus in Namimori, I'll bite you to death, Herbivores." Then all you could hear were screams from the once quite library.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.  
**

**Now that I've gotten that out, I just wanted to say that I feel really bad that I wasn't updating and made you wait for maybe, 2 months?**

**But still, here it is and I'll really try to update sooner. I have like seven stories though so I kind of get them mixed up because of my own stupidity.**

**Well anyways, since it was Christmas a couple days ago I'll have to say a happy belated Christmas to you all that celebrated. I'll just sit in my corner and try to finish the next chapter for another story now.  
**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say that Reborn works as a government hacker. Like the NSA, but this is for Japan. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna coughed as he curled up into a ball, trying to keep up the warmth he collected under his blankets. The front door opening alerted him to Reborn entering, the almost non-existing footsteps never ceased to creep him out.

"Tsuna, Hibari's coming to take care of while I'm gone. Somebody called in saying they need my help." Reborn said as he came over to check his temperature. It was 40 degrees this morning so it was a little worrying.

"Alright. I'll probably be asleep most of the time anyways." Tsuna burrowed more into his blankets and pulled them closer.

"There's also a rumour that Hibari's dating you going around your school. Mind telling me what that's about?" Reborn inwardly smirked as Tsuna shot up from his place.

"What do you mean? I thought he said that he wouldn't tell anyone!" The brunette clutched his head at his sudden movements irritated the dormant headache.

"He didn't."

"Then whom- oh, you did."

"I have to get going before they become impatient. He'll be here as soon as I leave. I'll probably be back in the next few days so don't do anything."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're just alone with your boyfriend and no adult-supervision." He almost laughed at how deep a blush Tsuna had when realized what he was trying to say.

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

Hibari walked into the house as soon as he was sure that Reborn had left. The door was locked but he found a key hidden in plain sight, under a potted plant. It was so simple nobody would think it was there.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He took his shoes off and went to where he knew Tsuna's room was. He walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on the door to the bedroom. A weak, 'come in', granted him access.

He opened the door quietly and walked over to the bed after closing the door. He saw that Tsuna's face was flushed slightly and he coughed a little after he spoke in a breathy tone.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. Reborn asked me to take care of you." Hibari said as he brushed some brown hair out of his eyes.

"He told me. He said that somebody needed him in the office he works at. But I should be right as rain tomorrow. It's just a fever." The brunette shifted and turned his head more to be able to look at Hibari better.

Hibari put his forehead to the others checking his temperature. "I heard that it was 40 degrees this morning. That's not 'just a fever'. But it looks like it's going down slightly."

"Told you." Tsuna muttered around a yawn. He tried to sit and Hibari helped him straighten out.

Hibari "tsk'ed" and stood up. "You should sleep. You're going to need it. Did you take anything for your fever?"

"No, I have pain medication. The two would counter act and probably make me even more sick." The brunette doubled over in a coughing fit. When it was over he was panting slightly.

"Do you need some water?" Hibari asked with slight worry lacing his voice. A nod was all he needed before he swept out of the room for the things he needed to take care of his friend.

He came back a few minutes later with a basin filled with warm water, a face cloth, and a cup filled with ice and cold water to drink out of. He set the stuff down and got to work on putting the soaked face cloth on the forehead while giving the cup for Tsuna to drink. He could barely drink it so Hibari had to help him.

When everything was said and done, Hibari laid Tsuna down and told him to go to sleep. When Tsuna looked like he was going to argue, Hibari knelt down next to Tsuna and started stroking his hair, calming the sick male slightly.

"Tsunayoshi, do you really expect me to listen to you? You of all people should know that." Hibari sat down with his legs crossed underneath him and placed his head on the mattress. "Go to sleep now before I bite you to death."

Tsuna shimmied back some and pulled Hibari up onto the bed enough so that he wasn't sitting on the floor and next to his head. "You shouldn't be on the floor if you're a guest."

"You're too nice for your own good, Tsunayoshi." Hibari fixed his position so he was laying next to Tsuna with an arm draped over Tsuna's waist. "You're also sick so I don't want to hear you getting out of this bed, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Tsuna said tiredly as he fell asleep curled up against Hibari. A slight smile played at the corner of Hibari's lips as he stared down at the sleeping brunette. He placed his head down on the only pillow and stroked Tsuna's cheek with his finger.

The brunette stirred slightly as he felt the finger on his cheek and he turned slightly into the finger and scrunched up his nose slightly. It was an adorable sight to see after Hibari not being able to spend time with his friend as much as he used too.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Hibari had gotten up to clean the house a little. He didn't exactly enjoy it but he needed to do something while he waited for Tsuna to wake up. He had to call his second-in-command to tell him that he would be at his friends house for the remainder of the day and couldn't patrol the town.

When he was done cleaning, he paced impatiently around the house as quietly as he could. He was restless and wanted to leave but he also didn't want to leave the house since he had made a promise to take care of his sick friend.

After what seemed like days, which was more like 2 hours, Tsuna woke up. He was bored as well and wanted to do something. He hadn't written anything for a while and he was just itching to write. So he picked his notebook up and started writing.

But he needed a pen. And his book bag was down stairs. He had a bad habit of never keeping any writing utensils in his room so he always had to go find one when he wanted to write.

So now he had to go find one downstairs. When Hibari had told him not to get out of bed.

"Kyoya will get upset if I start writing. He'll want me to sleep yet I've slept all day!" Tsuna continued to mumble to himself trying to figure out if it was worth it to get a pen.

Finally deciding, he got up and made his way down the stairs as best he could, his head and side pounding slightly from the sudden movements.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Hibari was in there making something for him and Tsuna to eat. He decided on soup since it was easy to eat for Tsuna with his concussion. When he heard movement behind him, he didn't expect to see Tsuna walking in and looking for a pen.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" Hibari said as he set down the spoon he was using to stir the soup. He walked over and was about to push Tsuna out to the living room to sit down.

"I'm getting a pen. I haven't written anything for forever." Tsuna replied lazily as he finally found where he kept his coloured pens.

"Of course that's what it is." The prefect mumbled as he let go to let the brunette get his pens. "At least take the entire thing so you won't have to get up again."

"No, all I need is the one. What colour do you think I should use? Purple or red?" Tsuna asked as he held the two up and smiled cutely.

"Purple. It's a nice colour, it also compliments your handwriting."

"T-Thank you. Want to help me write it?"

"Hn, I'll help. But you have to eat first." he smirked at the pout on Tsuna's face as he pulled him over to the small dinning table in the kitchen. "It's soup so it won't be too hard in your stomach."

"Alright, but I'm blaming you if I forget what I'm going to do." Tsuna said as he sat down and rested his head on his folded arms. A bowl was placed in front of him and he perked up slightly at the prospect of food.

The two made small talk throughout the time they were eating. By the time they were finished the Tsuna had material for his story and he was anxious to use it.

When he was about to go get his notebook he was stopped by Hibari's voice ringing out between the two.

"Tsunayoshi, do you want to come with me to the park sometime?"

* * *

**New chapter, done! And now I have something to work off of and I am leaving you all with a cliff-hanger. So what did you think? Tell me if you have any questions and I'll see you all next update!**

**-Gate**


End file.
